Gandalf and Saruman's Night Alone
by ma5dz
Summary: This is just an One Shot a friend and I decided to make for some fun. Hope you enjoy!
1. Gandalf's Pov

"I'm here as you summoned me Saruman," I said as I entered the room. Saruman turned to face me and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you could make it." He replied pressing his lips to mine. As our lips met I moved my hand down to his butt and gave a tight squeeze. When we finally broke our kiss Saruman winked at me.

"I understand why you have called me here. Saruman. Has it been that long since last time?" I asked with a massive grin appearing on my face.

"It was a quick one last time, and in the middle of the night. I couldn't see a thing." He replied.

"Hmm, I understand. Now want to check out my staff?"

"Oh, how I'd love to.

With that I took off my cloak, left in only my undergarments. Saruman did the same. Then he slowly took off my underwear and I watched him.

"Well, I see why they call you Gandalf the GREY!" Saruman told me cheekily, whilst checking me out.

"Now, let me see if there's a reason you're known as the White Wizard." I told him in a mocking tone. He then took of his Underwear and then laying on the floor kissing me eagerly and pushing against me.

********************* We all know were that is going to go ;)*********************

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

As I woke up I couldn't see Saruman so I got up and found him looking out the window. He then went to sit. I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around him.

"Good morning Gandalf." Saruman said instantly.

"Good morning love" I replied kissing his cheek. Saruman the stood and walk away a bit.

"I need to ask you something, Gandalf." He said very seriously.

"What is it, love?" I reply getting worried.

He took in a deep breath and said, "How would you feel about joining Mordor with me? They are far stronger than us, and they are the only chance of survival we have."

I stood there shocked before I replied, "Are you crazy, Saruman?! You can't seriously be asking me this! I will NEVER join the dark side. You must be out of your MIND! Either you forget this foolishness, or we're over." Glaring at him I could not believe he would say such a stupid thing. He must be drunk or something.

He stood there contemplating on what to say next. He then said something I hoped he would never say. "Well then Gandalf, you better leave now before I stick my staff up your ass. And this time, it will be the one I use for magic."

I then ran out of the room. Tears spilling from my eyes. Leaving never to see him again.

* * *

Thanks Guys for Reading.

Im putting Saruman pov up.


	2. Saruman's Pov

"I'm here as you summoned me, Saruman" Gandalf's voice echoed around the room. I turned to him and placed my hands on his shoulders

"I'm glad you could make it" I said, leaning forward to press my lips against his. As our lips met I felt his hand slowly make its way to my butt and he gave it a tight squeeze. When we finally broke away from our kiss I winked at Gandalf.

"I understand why you've called me here now, Saruman. Has it really been that long since last time?" Gandalf said with a wide grin on his face.

"It was a quick one last time, and in the middle of the night. I couldn't see a thing" I replied.

"Hmm, I understand," Gandalf said."Now, want to check out my staff?" Gandalf winked at me.

"Oh, how I'd love to." I replied.

With that Gandalf took off his cloak, and was standing in front of me with just his undergarments. I then did the same, so as to not differ in appearance. I slowly took off his underwear as he intently watched me. "Well, I see why they call you Gandalf the GREY" I said cheekily, assessing his genital area. Gandalf let out a small chuckle

"Now, let me see if there's a reason you're known as the White Wizard." he said in a mocking tone. I then took off my underwear as well, and lay down onto the floor with Gandalf, eagerly kissing him and pushing myself against his body.

********************** I think we all know what happens here ************************

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

I was pacing around the room, waiting for Gandalf to wake up, although I could understand why he was so exhausted. Can't say I went easy on him last night, I grinned to myself.

I went to go look outside the window, to try piece my thoughts together. After sitting down for a few minutes, I felt warm arms wrap around me. "Good morning, Gandalf," I said, instantly knowing it was him. "Good morning, my love" Gandalf replied, kissing me on the cheek. I slowly stood up and took a few paces away from him, then finally turned around.

"I need to ask something of you, Gandalf" I said seriously.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath, "How would you feel about joining Mordor with me? They are fair stronger than us, and they are the only chance of survival we have." I held my breath, waiting for his response, hoping he'd say yes for the sake of our love.

"Are you crazy, Saruman?!" Gandalf exploded. "You can't seriously be asking me this! I will never join the dark side. You must be out of your mind." he spat at me. "Either you forget this foolishness, Saruman, or we're over" Gandalf warned, then stood glaring at me for a response.

I took a few moments to think about my choice. Love or life? The answer was obvious to me.

"Well then Gandalf," I began to say, "you better leave now before I stick my staff up your ass. And this time, it will be the one I use for magic." I said angrily.

With that Gandalf ran out of the room, looking furious and enraged. I walked to the window to watch him leave, and as I saw his face look back one last time, I saw a single tear spill from his eye.


End file.
